


A happy ending ?

by notfoxmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, alternative ending, new ending, short fic, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfoxmulder/pseuds/notfoxmulder
Summary: This little idea popped up in my head. I was always a bit angry at how the show ended, so I came up with this...
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 23





	A happy ending ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my X-Files pal Hanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+X-Files+pal+Hanna).



> This work takes place after the events of ‘my struggle iv’ (s11e10)

It was already early in the morning when their car drove up the little driveway and stopped in front of the unremarkable house.   
Since her house burned down a week ago, she had been staying here. And technically, this was also her house.   
They were both exhausted after the events of the night. They both had lost so much and at the same time gained something new. And wonderful.   
Now, they both sat in the car, wordless. Neither of them daring to make the first move towards the house, breaking the silence. Caught up in their own heads they were staring into the emptiness, but there were so many emotions swirling in their heads.   
Mulder was the first one to move. He opened the door, got out and walked around the car, opening the door for her.   
His voice was soft and understanding.  
“Common’ Scully, let’s get out of this car”  
He finally won her attention and she looked up from her fidgeting hands to meet his hazel eyes. His were too, filled with sorrow.  
Reaching out his hand, he grabbed hers and pulled her out of the car. Closing the door behind them and not letting go of her hand, they walked up the crooked stairs onto the veranda. As she noticed the sunrise, Scully gently pulled him towards the two chairs standing there, sitting down. He didn’t resist.   
They didn’t need any words. They never had. All they needed was a look in the others eyes or a small gesture. Many people didn’t understand this connection and to be honest, they never fully did either. This connection was rare and very valuable.   
Around them crickets were chirping and the first birds started to sing. The sun slowly rose dripping the sky into a golden tone.   
Mulder looked over at Scully, who gazed into the distance, mind still rattling.   
His hand, which was still holding onto hers, lightly squeezed hers. Her gaze once again drifted over to his and her blue eyes looked questioningly into his.   
His voice was only a whisper,  
“I love you”  
She broke the gaze, chuckling, a small smile spreading over her lips. Looking up again she whispered  
„I love you too“  
Now it was his turn to smile and his eyes were telling her enough. All she could see in them now, was love. Unconditional love.   
After a few minutes flew by they broke the gaze and both faced the wonderful sunrise. This was the start of something new. A second chance if you want to call it that way. They knew things wouldn’t be easy. Hell, they’ve never been. But they had each other and that was enough.


End file.
